


Just Another Day in the Lab

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane are fans of Buffy the Vampire Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in the Lab

“Bruce is definitely Giles.” Darcy said, spinning around in her chair while she stared absently at the ceiling, waiting for one of Jane's machines to spit out its results.

"What?" Jane asked, surfacing momentarily from her formulas.

"I'm matching up Avengers to members of the Scooby Gang from _Buffy_ ," Darcy said. "Steve is definitely Buffy because he's the leader."

"And he's got Bucky to be his Faith." Jane pointed out.

"Season 3, 4, or 7?" Darcy asked.

Jane tilted her head to the side, thinking deeply. "I'm not sure." she said finally.

**  
**"Would Tony be Willow or Spike?" Darcy pondered.


End file.
